


My King

by emryses



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5x06, M/M, The Dark Tower - Freeform, post!ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emryses/pseuds/emryses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What a foolish thing for me to do – fall in love.” Merlin finds Arthur after the aftermath of Guinevere’s betrayal.  (spoilers for 5x06)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, and was written really quick because it just sparked in me, so it's really rough. Please forgive.

  
Merlin finds Arthur sitting in his chambers, sittin on his bed and staring blankly at his hands. His heart swells for his king, his long time friend. His eyes large and glossy; heavy with the burden and the pain he now carries.

“My Lord,” Merlin says softly, as he steps into Arthur’s chambers, who is looking seemingly un-phased by the entrance of his manservant. “My Lord, the court has asked me to get your plan of attack.”

Arthur breathes in, sitting forward and moving towards his desk on the other side of the room. “Yes,” he murmurs.

Merlin pauses, moving into the space, “Do you … have one?”

“Did I ever do anything to her?” Arthur asks Merlin, his back faced to the other man.

“Pardon, My Lord?” Merlin says, eyebrow quirking up.

“Guinevere. Did I ever… harm her? I forgave her when she did wrong, I married her, I loved her. I _have_ loved her, for _years._ My father did kill her father, but … time after time she has said to me that I am not my own father.” Arthur stops, hands clenching. “What did I ever do to harm her?”

“Not … to my knowledge, Sire.” Merlin nods quietly.

“Then why did she do this to me?!” Arthur spits, spinning around to face Merlin, the tears in his eyes evident. Arthur pauses, and his eyes soften. “Again… again she did this to me.” His eyes squeeze shut as if to block tears.

“I was an idiot to forgive her.” Arthur whispers.

Merlin walks towards Arthur, “You were in love,” he says desperately.

Arthur laughs, a horrible and vicious, but sad, laugh. “What a foolish thing for me to do – fall in love. My father – all he ever did was love, and it brought him nothing but pain. My mother… and then Morgana. And me, he must have been so disappointed in me and what I’ve done for Camelot. If he were here … I would never hear the end of it.” Arthur scoffs, running a hand over his face. “And me! First Morgana, then my uncle … and now Guinevere – twice! Everyone I hold dear to me betrays me… who’s next? You?!”

Merlin sucks in a breath, stepping towards Arthur. “Never. Arthur I would never betray you.”

“That’s what they’ve all said,” Arthur murmurs.

Merlin reaches forward suddenly and grasps Arthur’s shoulder, making his King look him in the eye. “Arthur, I would never betray you. I don’t know how to make you believe me – to trust me, but you just have to. I know it’s hard, especially in light of what has just happened. But I would never betray you. You are my King. You always have been, and you always will be.”

Arthur looks Merlin straight in the eye, his eyes shining with new but unshed tears.

Suddenly he turns and grabs a parchment of paper. "The council wish to receive a plan of attack?"

Merlin nods. "If you have one, that is."

Arthur quickly scribbles something down on the parchment, and turns to hand it over to Merlin. "Tell them they're to have men ready for battle by dawn."

"Yes, My Lord," Merlin says quietly, turning to walk away.

"Merlin," Arthur says, stopping him, and having Merlin turn to look at Arthur. His king. "You're to never leave me. Do you understand?"

Merlin nods, flashing a smile at Arthur. "Never, My Lord."


End file.
